


Sex Bomb

by inplus



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplus/pseuds/inplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logan和scott的日常</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Bomb

Sex bomb

Jean自从和Scott分手之后，Scott就觉得自己对Logan的感觉有了很大的变化，虽然从见面开始就一直因为各种各样的理念争执，Logan抢他的车，抢他的女人，却没有真正断绝关系。

更匪夷所思的是，Scott甚至开始觉得制服下面的Logan是那么性感，混合着烟草的荷尔蒙，想象着手指沿着Logan的眼睛，嘴唇，脖子，胸肌，腹肌，阴茎，以及阴茎后面那个紧致的洞，再猛然将手指插进去，Logan的屁股瓣儿一定会因为难耐的感觉收紧，伟大的wolverine在自己的手下呻吟……

梦到这些糟糕的玩意儿之后，早上起来又要处理自己那根朗基努斯之枪，去厕所搓软了才能正常给学生们上课不是嘛？

不知道是不是因为Scott自己的胡思乱想，Logan看自己的眼光都不太对，甚至有时候课下还会吃Scott豆腐，打招呼不上嘴，直接拍上了Scott的屁股，几次Scott都恼羞成怒得硬了，Scott检查自己爱车的时候，也会在真皮座位上发现一些不想深究的白色液体，为此Scott很是头疼。

今天是Charles五十岁生日，感谢X教授这几年兢兢业业维系变种人学校，三千烦恼丝已经一根儿不剩，虽说已经光得发亮，Eric也没少找Charles麻烦。今天这个大喜日子，Eric也想表示自己是个体面人，夜宴的时候破窗而入一辆纯金打造的轮椅，移到了Charles的身边，Eric叉起Charles，伴随着Charles一声声嚎呼“no！stop it！”，想把Charles抱到新轮椅上，没想一个踉跄，两个人一起摔了下来，全场一片寂静。

还好Scott反应快，上前把教授扶上了轮椅，检查教授有没有摔伤啥的，Charles扯了扯Scott衣袖，示意自己想回房休息一下。教授在学生们的前后簇拥下回了房间，留下了尴尬的Eric和那辆金轮椅，当然宴会还是会继续，人们想要疯狂总要找个疯狂的理由。

Logan拿了杯白兰地给Eric，

“嘿，我知道你现在觉得很愧疚Charles，为什么不单独找Charles聊聊呢？”

Logan拿起Eric的手，从口袋里掏了会儿，掏出了一个避孕套放到Eric的手心里。

Eric握紧避孕套，一副要交党费的表情离开了会场。

所有人陆陆续续回到了会场继续狂欢，Scott找到了Logan，谈起了在Charles房前看到的Eric穿的诡异的红色丝质连衣裙，脸上五彩斑斓的彩妆，显然是生气的Charles让所有人看到的Eric都是这幅样子。连Raven都笑着变成了Charles脑出的Eric的样子取笑Eric，Eric驱散了人群，把门一关，和教授单独谈星星看月亮去了。

Scott一个高兴，多喝了几杯，平时严于克己，烟酒不沾，今天几杯下肚就喝得醉醺醺的。Logan这一看，好苗头啊！

想了很久的拐slim上床的计划终于得以实现，平时这禁欲的样子让Logan既爱又恨，想看到他被自己操的难以自持，甚至哭着求自己干他。Logan在见到Scott第一眼的时候就想这么做了，Logan此刻有点感谢Eric的舍生取义。

Scott喝醉的样子不像别人撒酒疯，简直是个愣头青，只是呆呆得看着logan，也不说话，看得Logan心里有点发毛，要死，这小子不会看出我要干他的心思了吧？

Logan把Scott扶回自己房间，顺便想把下面该有的事情也给办了，回房的一路上都乐呵得唱起了歌。

 

Logan把Scott放倒在床上，Scott哼唧了一声，老狼这时候情场高手的矜持都没了，三两下把自己的衣服和Scott的衣服全给脱了，Scott这个麻烦的腰带让Logan的爪子直接给撩了，迷迷糊糊的Scott亲上了Logan的嘴，舌头在Logan嘴里面乱搅合，像是找什么吃的一样。

Logan撕开黏在身上的Scott，自己的下面已经硬的发痛，Scott的也一样，但是为了不至于第一次太血腥，logan还是决定慢慢给Scott做个全套前戏，等后面松松软软了再好好的操他的小队长。

Logan弯腰在床头柜找他雪藏很久的润滑剂，屁股眼子就对着Scott，Scott皱着眉头想了会儿，调节了一下自己的镭射眼镜，对着Logan的屁股射了上去。

“卧槽！！！！！！！！！！”

Logan大吼了一声，屁股眼上的毛都烧没了，伴随着一股子焦糊味和微妙的屎味儿。

“Scott你是不是有病啊！！！！”

Logan一手拿着润滑剂一手捂着屁股眼子，想骂Scott，但是Scott只是呆呆得看着Logan，盯得Logan浑身不自在，忽然Scott抱住Logan的头，一口咬上Logan的嘴，顿时满嘴的血腥味，抢过Logan手上的润滑剂，拧开盖子，倒在手上一气呵成。

Logan还没反应过来发生了啥，Scott就把涂满润滑剂的手指倏地插进了刚做好激光脱毛的屁股眼子，弯了弯指关节，就按摩到了老狼的前列腺。

“啊……”

Logan一脸不可置信得看着自己的小小Logan在没有自己和Scott的触碰下射了，三秒缴械可不是wolverine的风格啊！

Scott抽出了自己的手指，搓了搓自己的枪把子，一下子顶进Logan的屁股里，带出来的时候都带着血，Scott更是兴奋，全根拔出再全部没入，痛的Logan不敢乱动腰。

“哈……我……我草……你个搅……搅屎棍……操……慢点慢点！草泥马……屁股裂了！”

Logan喊得断断续续的，伴随着自愈因子的作用，在修复的过程中Logan感觉到蚀骨的痒和烦躁，Scott也不让Logan碰自己的阴茎，操得Logan又硬起来，憋得难受了就磨蹭Scott的腹肌，就和拔丝香蕉似得，Scott和Logan的肚子都黏黏糊糊的。

Scott射在了Logan的里面，几乎同时，Logan被操得也射在了自己的胸膛和脸上，还有一些进了自己的嘴里，Logan觉得特别爽，此刻他很是谴责自己的变态程度。

Scott现在爽得只想抱着Logan，闻着他俩做爱后的味道，没想到Logan亮出了他的爪子，抵着Scott的喉咙，亮着尖牙质问他，

“slim，你还有点能耐啊，用个手指就让我射了，出生到现在你还是第一人，你怎么做到的？！”

Scott手指移到了Logan的耻骨联合处，色情得研磨着，又指了指自己的眼睛，

“Logan，一眼就看到你那前列前的位置了。”

Logan收了爪子，笑了，

“你个变态……”

 

 part 2

Scott觉得自己最近头疼得不行，Logan似乎是对第一次被火烧屁股这件事记仇了，也不能怪他骗Logan自己喝醉了这件事，其实夜宴的时候是真的喝醉了！但是Logan把自己拖回宿舍的路上唱起了wrong hole着实把Scott吓醒了，不如这顺水推舟，看看到底Logan对自己有没有那个意思，当然他也要意思意思。

那晚之后，他们算是默认同居了，除了Scott不让Logan碰自己屁股眼子这个矛盾之外，性生活还是格外的和谐的。

但是Logan像是点了什么炮一样，接二连三对Scott恶作剧。

今天是个好周末，Scott想睡个懒觉，毕竟前一天给那帮解放的小兔崽子批期末考试卷子批了很晚，霹雳火这臭小子还在试卷上画了个鸡巴，Scott觉得自己要折寿了。

早上还在又操Logan操得死去活来的梦中，Logan乖乖得给自己做了个口活，充满欲望得看着自己，从大腿舔向脚趾头……

忽然，小腿一阵被削皮一样的疼痛，硬生生把Scott从梦里面惊回了现实，摸了眼镜一看，Logan邪笑得看着Scott，手上拿着脱毛蜡纸，蜡纸上有一排浓密的毛。Scott看向了自己的小腿，白白嫩嫩泛着晨光，简直是丝滑般的享受。

“Logan，你……”

“slim，起床，我们出去一下！”Logan兴奋得脸有点泛着红光。

Scott脱下眼镜，搓揉着太阳穴，oh！fuck it！又要出什么幺蛾子了！Scott对于Logan那些恶作剧简直防不胜防，家有一老如有一宝，这个百岁老人虽然看上去是个壮年，这耍活寳能力不输Eric那几个娃。

Logan和Scott 穿戴整齐，不，应该说只有Scott穿戴整齐了，Logan还是那件不得体的t恤，上面有一些陈年污渍和血渍，即使Scott帮他洗刷了好几遍还是无法褪去历史的厚重感，却增添了Logan的诱惑魅力。

Scott不知道Logan想带自己去哪儿，他只能坐在自己的车的副驾驶位子，说实话，其实Logan的驾驶技能的确不错，当然八成的因素是自己的车好。

他们在路上沉默了一段时间，实在无聊的Scott打开收音机，传出了maroon 5的sugar单曲，

“额……”Logan有点尴尬得摸摸鼻子。

Scott也觉得不对劲，“还是……关了吧……”

啪嗒，收音机关了，车厢内又回到了一片寂静。

车停在了一家教堂旁边，Logan让Scott先进教堂，他去停个车，Scott还疑惑了，他没看出Logan是个天主教徒，也从不做礼拜，难不成教堂里面还有什么秘密是Logan瞒着Scott的？

教堂里面够宽敞，光透过花玻璃投在了十字架和耶稣上，Scott看着这些有点楞。

“To have and to hold from this day forward, for better……”

“for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health……”

“to love and to cherish, till death do us part……”

Logan的声音从背后扬起，掷地有声回荡在教堂里，异常庄严。

Scott回头看见Logan已经换了一身衣服，一身庄重的西装四件套，大概因为着急换衣服，领结也弯了，头发也乱了，有点滑稽但是……不得不说很动人……

Scott鼻子塞塞的笑着对Logan说“连证婚人都没有，怎么结婚？”

“我们也不信教，我只想和你在一起”

Logan上前握住Scott的左手，从西装内袋掏出一对男戒，都是黄金的，样子简直俗不可耐，不过这符合Logan这个年纪的人的口味不是嘛？

互相戴上戒指后，Scott理了理Logan的领结和头发，Logan抱住Scott诚挚地问，

“will you marry me？”

“yes，absolutely”

这一天Logan的秘密求婚简直要把Scott感动哭了。

 

Logan这一记猛料对Scott太有作用，回学校的路上Scott都哼起了maroon 5 的sugar，哼得Logan起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，冷水煮青蛙，就等着晚上反操一记Scott。

急不可耐得回房，他们摔在了床上，吻得双方都喘不过气了

“哈……Scott……今天能不能让我……”

单刀直入。

Scott显然是思索了一会儿，认真地点了下头，

“看在你今天这么认真的求婚的份上，让你上我一次！”

Logan这下乐得开始倒腾出蓄谋已久的情趣玩具，抱了一堆跳蛋，皮带，假阴茎之类的玩意儿，Scott脸一下子黑了，让Logan全部扔扔掉，Logan这一百二十万个不情愿啊！

“嘿，slim，知道Chinatown有个神器和印度神油一样的效果嘛？”

Logan拿出一小瓶子祖母绿色液体，打开后有股子沁人心脾的味道，

“不如试试？”

虽然也不情愿，但是看Logan这幅puppy eye闪烁的眼睛，于心不忍，也没拒绝。

Scott壮士就义地躺倒在床上，让自己放轻松点，大腿张开准备迎接新世界大门的打开。

“come on！wolverine！”

Logan到了大把的绿色液体到手上，瓶口特别小，Logan猴急地简直想把瓶子戳个洞，涂满了手指，示意Scott放松，好进去方便点。

成功地进去了一个指节，还没等Logan继续扩张，Scott就把Logan一脚踢下床，

“Logan！这什么玩意儿！怎么这么刺激！！！”

边大叫着边冲去厕所。

Scott拿着花洒对着自己的屁股冲，这一刺激，刺激得Scott眼泪鼻涕直往外冒，说话也哆哆嗦嗦。

Logan疑惑得看着手上的瓶子，想起翻出瓶子包装，纸盒子早就被捏烂了，不过依稀可以看出三个中文字。

风

油

精

 

part 3

Charles也不知道是变种能力用多了还是老了脑子有病了，竟然在学院里面养鹅来做守卫，而且不是一两只鹅，是一群鹅。这些只有半身高的动物看看体积小，愚蠢，实际战斗力可以直接吓跑学院里面所有变种人。

Logan也吃过这群鹅的亏，野外生活过多了，开始怀念起随地大小便这个陋习，看Charles那个菜坛子就有一种想要灌溉的欲望。

晚上看月黑风高了无人烟，Logan偷摸的潜到Charles那个菜坛子那里，刚拉下裤子拉链掏出犯罪工具，不远处的树林里就闪闪烁烁悉悉索索。

嘿！不会是学院的小情侣在这小树林里打野战吧！

本着少一事不如多一事的小市民心态，Logan收起了犯罪工具，就是忍着撒泡尿的功夫也要去看个热闹抓个奸。

往事发地点走进一看……

诶哟妈呀！！！

那群该死的鹅一只只前仆后继追赶Logan，吓得Logan拔腿就跑，啥也不顾就冲回了学院。

 

回到了Scott的房间，Scott刚洗完澡出来，看到的Logan是一副衣着凌乱，裤裆这里还湿了一大片的样子，

“你这是……”

“额……我去danger room打了一架……”这个谎撒的Logan自己都不信。

顺着Scott的视线看到了自己裤裆这里湿了一大片赶忙狡辩道：

“顺……顺便去喝了瓶啤酒！打……打……打翻了！”

Scott一脸不可置信，不过也没多在意，让Logan去浴室洗澡换身衣服。

 

Logan和Scott每周总有四五次的danger room合作训练，这几年下来他们这方面从没磨合好过。

Logan不满意Scott的控制欲，每次都把自己呼来喝去，不过老狼从来不吃这套。而Scott也总是抱怨Logan不合作，个人英雄主义严重，虽然最终都能解决事件，但是也产生了不必要的个人牺牲。

“SYSTEM—ACTIVATE”

场景一个转换，却不是他俩以前熟悉的场景，一个密闭的白色空间，Scott正想着是不是有谁改过danger room的设定了。

忽然眼前开启了一个通道，通道里面发出了“咕咕咕”的声音。

一群体积异于常态的鹅从通道里面冲了出来，着实让Scott惊呆了！

“Scott！！！”

回头一看，wolverine缩在角落里，大叫着让Scott射死这群玩意儿。

Scott很快就解决了这群鹅，danger room恢复到正常的样子，这时教授的声音在Scott脑内响起“到我办公室来一趟，Scott”

 

教授的桌上插着一把向日葵，就是Logan所说的菜坛子里的一种植物，Charles看上去心情很好，Erik在旁边削平果，还切成一块块地喂Charles，看得Scott一阵恶寒。

结合这danger room和上次Logan十分狼狈地回寝的样子，Scott也猜得八九不离十，Charles这越老越小肚鸡肠，为老不尊。

Scott深深地叹了口气，他也知道自己自从和Logan恋爱以来，没有和Charles有过多少交流了，这叫啥？婆媳关系没处理好？

“Scott，你看我把你从小到大拉扯大也不容易，你咋就让那只蠢狼拱了呢？”

“嘿嘿嘿！打住打住！首先Logan是我的爱人不是什么蠢狼，其实我知道你对Logan有意见，但是我爱他，希望你能对Logan宽容一些……”

“其次，其实一直是我拱wolverine！”Scott说得时候略带骄傲。

老两口相视一笑，看来这话题能愉快地进行下去了。

 

Scott去找教授谈心谈了一下午了，这一下午Logan都在头砸枕头中度过，刚平静一会儿就又想起下午被一群鹅吓得屁滚尿流的样子，这段屈辱史深深刻划在wolverine的史册了！

Scott很晚才回房间，看到这一副Logan企图靠闷死自己自杀的场景，笑得更欢了。

“Logan，告诉你个好消息，教授明天就把这群鹅给放生了，但是有个唯一的要求就是，不能再在教授的花坛里面撒尿了！”

讲完这个好消息，Logan还在装死。

 part4

“哈……”

Scott吻上了Logan呻吟着的嘴，扛着Logan的两条毛腿，Scott的阴茎一下下深深地砸进Logan的屁股里面，Scott其实很感谢Logan与生俱来的自愈能力，省去了很多麻烦事，比如痔疮，肛瘘这种毛病。

当然，老朋友Hank也不用皱着眉头诊治某些他完全不想看的地方。

Logan其实拜自愈基因所赐，每次和Scott来一发的时候都要适应一次Scott的尺寸，不像别人床事进行得多了，多半肛门会有点松，会慢慢习惯对方的尺寸。而Scott似乎对于自己每次都特别紧致有着变态般得迷恋，Scott还会称之为“处男的紧致”，气的老狼每次都想把Scott叉出房间。

“咚！”

干得太激动，Logan的头砸到了床头，砸得Logan一阵晕眩，不过性事中的人本来就挺晕眩的。

“咚！咚！咚！”

又连砸了好几下，Logan想先让Scott起开，双手抵了下Scott的胸，Scott这最后冲刺时间哪里舍得拔出来啊！

“哐当！”

还没搞清楚发生了什么事情呢，Scott就直挺挺得躺在了Logan身上，这仔细一看，床头灯掉了下来，砸在了Scott头上。

Logan给Scott调转了个体位，从Scott身上起来，这小伙子上面的头被砸了，下面倒还挺硬的。Scott摸着自己的脑袋，黏糊糊热乎乎，这一看，头都砸破了，这血把枕头都给渗红了。

Logan赶紧一瘸一拐跑去厕所拿紧急医疗箱，嘴里还对Scott喊着：

“slim挺住！我去叫Hank起床！”

Scott在床上嗯嗯啊啊，让Logan揪心地疼。

Logan翻出了一大卷绷带，让Scott摁住伤口，又顺手用被单把Scott卷起来，抱起Scott大脚一踹门便向Hank的医疗室冲去，一路上还在嚷嚷“Hank起床！Scott头被砸了！”

此刻的Cyclops只想晕过去就好了，一想这Logan全身赤裸，自己被Logan公主抱一路跑一路喊，简直想挖地三尺把自己埋了算了，还怎么为人师表了？

Hank撞见这境况，把Scott搬上病床，检查伤口后一脸谴责的表情对着Logan说：

“Logan你对Scott……做那啥的时候……就不能轻点嘛？！”

“咳咳！”Logan被Hank的话呛得无话可说无处声冤，他才是那个被操的啊，不提自愈能力，他的屁股现在还有微微的不适感，不过被Hank这么误解，心里有些暗爽。

“是是是，我下次会注意的！”

Hank用推子把Scott的头发全剃了，把伤口缝上，对hank来说，这简直是小的不能再小的手术了。

术后，Hank拿笔戳了戳病历本，思量了一会儿说：

“Logan，你要知道Scott这个伤口不小……需要缝针……为了防止伤口感染，所以要把头发都剃了，这个噩耗还是你来和Scott交流一下吧……”

拉开帘子，看到的scott光着头，虽然早就做好心理准备了，但是logan还是没忍住对着自己的爱人的新形象破口大笑，不得不说，守旧派发型的scott是英俊的话，那现在秃子的造型就是那些日本和尚的样子，清秀而圣洁。

Logan坐在床边，握起scott的手，

“scott，你就该试着换个发型，看现在多帅气！”

“听你这口气，像是对绝症病人说的一样，我还没死透呢就想找姘头了？”

Logan暗自翻了个白眼，看来这秃子造型真给X战警的小队长一记致命伤，俗话说，头可断血可流，发型不能乱，平时没少见scott这个发胶那个发蜡，打扮的骚里骚包的，连坐个车也看有没有把发型吹乱。

伤后的scott不大愿意出门，logan这没办法，再怎么也不能在房间里吃薯片看肥皂剧过日子啊，虽说教授准了scott一个月的假期好好调养，但也不是这个样子死宅在房里，又不是伤了胳膊瘸了腿，总要晒晒太阳溜溜弯呐！

实在忍不住的logan向Erik借了那辆闲置已久的纯金轮椅，往电视机旁边一搁，

“嘿，slim，你是用你两条腿和我出去走走呢，还是让我和你干一架，把你打趴了放轮椅上遛弯呢？”

Scott想了下，还是把logan轰在了墙上再扶起他，两人一前一后出门了。

走到了教授的花坛子那里，Charles正在给他的植物浇水，阳光下Charles的头顶泛着光，logan又看向了scott的头，这未来继承人的感觉一下子涌上了老狼的心头，谁曾想这未来学院的校长位子还真留给scott了，不过scott没接受罢了。


End file.
